Nightmare's Scary
by TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4
Summary: Sequel to You Are My Joy. This story is about Yusei and Akiza's four year old daughter, Aurora, had her first nightmare. Can Yusei and Akiza comfort her? R&R please! Rated T to be much safer.


**Whew! Okay, y'all, this is my second of one-shot of Yusei and Akiza. This is also a sequel of You Are My Joy.**

**This story is about Aurora (Yusei and Akiza's four year old daughter) having her first nightmare of her life. Can Yusei and Akiza comfort her?**

**I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's except my OC Aurora.**

**Read and Review like Meeeeooow! Lol**

* * *

*Four Years Later*

It was four years since Yusei and Akiza had their first baby girl, Aurora Destiny. They got married when Aurora was 10 months old, they also moved to their new house at The Tops. Now, Yusei is a scientist and Akiza is a doctor who is curing the children that was sick.

That night at their home, Yusei and Akiza is getting Aurora ready for bed. Aurora has long black hair with a little bit of red highlights and she has her mother's eye shape but she has her father's cobalt eyes.

Aurora's room is colored light pink and it has stuffed animals, dolls and other toys. She also had a large princess big girl bed that has pink blankets.

The former Black Rose tucked Aurora in her bed for the night.

"Time for bed, little star-rose," she said to her daughter sweetly.

Also, Yusei and Akiza had been given Aurora a nickname, star-rose since she was a few days old.

"But I'm not sleepy," Aurora said playfully.

Yusei chuckled as he ruffed his daughter's hair. "Yeah, you are," he said. "But _our_ little star-rose girl needed some sleep. Understand?"

"I understand," Aurora said as she yawned and closed her eyes.

Akiza leaned down to kiss Aurora's forehead and Yusei did the same.

"Goodnight, Aurora," Akiza said.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart," Yusei said.

They walked out of Aurora's room quietly and Yusei closed the door.

* * *

*1 Hour Later*

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Aurora woke up in her bed, sobbing. She hid herself in her covers and curled herself into a ball. As she sobbed and she shivered as she covered herself. She just feel sorry for herself and when she's scared at night, she needs her mother and father.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She screamed.

Then, Yusei and Akiza came into Aurora's room. Akiza went over Aurora's and looked under the sheets to find her crying.

"Aurora, are you okay?" She asked.

Aurora shook her head.

"What's wrong?" The female Signer asked.

"I had a nightmare, Mommy!" she cried.

Yusei went over Aurora's bed as he picked her up and held her close. "Shhhhh... It's okay, Aurora, baby," he said softly. As Aurora cried, the Dragon Head signer patted her back lightly and rocked her.

Then the Claw signer did the same. She wished Aurora was a cute baby girl again. She didn't deserved this.

"Are you okay now, sweetie?" The burgundy-haired signer asked.

Aurora nodded numbly. "Mmm-hmm."

The dark-haired signer stoked his daughter's cheek. "Can you tell us what happened, my little star-rose?"

"I was dreamt about something about Mommy and that... that brown-reddish man who is controlling her," Aurora sobbed.

Then Akiza gasped and realized the man. "Sayer."

"And then... then he used her to bring out her dangerous powers to get rid of Daddy and the others!" She screamed. "And I woke up and I'm really scared!"

She continued sobbed into her bed. The former Black Rose worriedly rubbed her back.

"Listen, sweetie," she said. "Before you were born, I wasn't that person anymore and your daddy helped me by open my heart and reuniting my parents. He always there for me, even for you."

"Really?" She asked as her tears are in her eyes.

"Yeah," he said. "And you got to understand that your mommy's pyschic powers is a gift not a curse. And it's okay.

He held her close in his strong arms.

Aurora wiped her tears of her eyes. "Nightmare's scary, Daddy," she sniffed. "I don't like them."

"You don't have to be afraid of them, sweetheart," Akiza said.

"But I'm afraid to sleep alone," Aurora said.

"I know and that's why _you're_ going to sleep with us tonight," the Dragon Head signer said.

Aurora sniffed a little but smiled at her parents. "Thank you, Mommy and Daddy," she said.

* * *

The two singers carried Aurora to their master bedroom. The Dark-haired signer put Aurora into their bed and lay her down. They got into their bed with Akiza holding Aurora in her bed. Aurora put her head back on her mother's chest.

Then, Aurora closed her eyes and went off into her deep slumber. The two signers kissed her cheek.

"We love you, little star-rose," the burgundy-haired signer whispered.

"Goodnight, Aurora. Sweet dreams," the dark-haired signer whispered.

They had stroked her cheek before they fell asleep with their daughter.

The End!

* * *

**Awwww, I love happy endings!**

**Anyway, review!**


End file.
